mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elders
The Elders 'are a group of powerful Whitelighters who advise and watch over the forces of good. Their purpose is to preserve the "greater good" by directing their Whitelighters to guide and protect witches and future Whitelighters. The Elders reside in The Heavens and often communicate with their whitelighters and witches by sending them messages, or signs of warning. As beings of good, the Elders also intervene when they seem it necessary and discipline others when they break their rules. Although they are powerful, they are not the highest authority. They are outranked by the Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death, the Powers That Be, and possibly many others. It is unknown if ''they have an authority that they listen to. History Creation of Whitelighters The Elders began to plan the creation of a race of magical beings that would eventually be called "Whitelighters". Their initial intentions were to make Whitelighters avenging angels, warriors on the side of good fighting against evil. To aid them in this task, the Elders asked a magical blacksmith to produce a weapon for these warriors. However, some Elders thought that the Whitelighters should mere guides to the good magical beings. After a heated discussion that nearly tore the Heavens apart, the faction which sought to make Whitelighters peaceful guides carried the day, and the weapon created by the blade-smith was hidden away. Rules The Elders live by a set of Rules that they enforce on all there whitelighters, and anyone working for them. If you break a rule, you will have to suffer the consequences. Known Elders In Charmed and other stories * Leo Wyatt (Fallen/Left to be with his family) * Kevin * Roland * Cecil (Deceased) * Gideon (Evil/Deceased/Resurrected) * Adair & Aramis (Part of The Order) * Zola * Sandra * Odin * Kheel * Jonnah Book of Shadows The Elders : As high-ranking force of Good, the Elders are the : highest level of guardian angels, they are also the : newer agents for Good, the Elders also guide and : direct Whitelighters and other charges. In times of : great need, the Elders can aid with their vast wisdom. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Mediumship '-' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other beings from one place to another. * Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity or lightning. * Force Fields: The ability to create protective electrically charged force fields. * Invisibility: The ability to become unseen to the naked eye. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Thermokinesis: The ability to manipulate heat. * Power Stripping: The ability to strip powers from any being. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. * Portal Creation: The ability to open a vortex or portal to other locations, planes and times. * Premonition: The ability to see premonitions of the past, future or present. Only a few Elders possess this ability. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. * Power Granting: The ability to grant any number of powers to any being. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. * Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal from injuries. * Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after being destroyed by explosive powers. * Immortality: the ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. Appearances The Elders have appeared or been mentioned in the following fanfiction stories. * Walking With The Witches * The Charming Dead * Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! * Something's End This Way Nears * Charmed Rewrites Notes and Trivia * Over the course of the series Charmed, the Elders underwent several changes. ** The Elders clothing has changed many times. Ramus was shown wearing a simple white robe. In Oh My Goddess!, all Elders wore golden robes. In later seasons, the Elders started wearing white and gold, multi-layered robes. Brad Kern stated in a season 8 commentary, that the clothing department could never get the robes just the way he wanted them. ** In "Witches in Tights" it is stated that Elders possess passive abilities. This was contradicted in later seasons, when the Elders were shown capable of orbing on their own and shooting lightning from their hands. * It was stated that Whitelighters and Elders could only be killed by poison arrows forged by Darklighters. In later seasons, it was shown they could also be vanquished by other beings, such as the Titans. Additionally, the Elders also tried to kill Leo with lightning. References # The Elders - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Groups Category:Book of Shadows Category:Elders Category:Characters